


Be Mine

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [17]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne is the goblin queen, Bog the fairy prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

He heard the sound of laughter echoing gently down from the throne room. Bog walked the dim halls of the new goblin stronghold searching for Marianne. His heart hammered hard in his chest at the thought of her, at the idea of asking her to marry him. Seeing her beautiful face, of holding her in his arms, kissing her lips. Marianne filled Bog's thoughts, especially when they were apart even for a short time. He had been away for the last few days. He had had things to take care of at home, things that could not be put off if he was to make her his bride. 

Bog had many ruffled feathers to smooth over. but he would back down neither from his mother nor the fairy council. His wish to marry the goblin queen had caused an uproar, but Bog had stood his ground, refusing to be swayed. He loved her—she was the other half of his heart. His mother had been beside herself, but Bog would not budge. He loved this wonderful, courageous goblin. He would fight all those in the fairy kingdom in order to have her be his wife. 

He arrived at the throne room, peeking through the crack of the open door. There he saw Marianne sitting cross-legged on the floor with four goblin babies, a blanket of moss spread out under them. She was relaxed and her dark hair was a mess as usual; not because of only having one hand, but because she was constantly moving her long fingers through it. 

Bog smiled softly, gazing at her. The scars that marked her face did not look as harsh when she was relaxed, smiling, not on guard. She had a light cloth of darkest brown draped over her shoulders. She wore it in order to conceal the stubs of her missing wings. She sat on her side, her legs curled as she played with the little ones. The small goblin children were climbing on her legs or curled against her stomach. The youngest babe lay on her back in front of Marianne. He recognized them as Stuff and Thang's tiny brood of chubby little ones. 

She was playing with the littlest one, the long fingers of her one remaining arm delicately and gracefully twirled a tiny ball of light between them over the laughing baby who reached up with chubby dark grey hands. Bog leaned in the doorway watching her. She was so beautiful even though he still had a difficult time convincing her. The orange light of the throne room danced over her, making Bog's heart hammer harder in his chest as it swelled with love for her. Marianne loved playing with the goblin children. She was such a gentle spirit, though she could fight like a demon. For a moment the thought of Marianne with children of her own, his children, made him want to laugh with happiness. To have their own brood of half-breed little ones, beautiful, ferocious like their mother, made Bog excited about the possibilities of a future. 

She started to sing softly, the fingers of her hand moving with the song as if she was weaving the air with her words. Bog slipped in quietly, closing the door behind him. His wings brushed the wooden floor with very little sound as he stepped quietly, moving closer. He always found her voice engaging with its delicate accent that laced through her words. The dim light kept most of her face in shadows, but he still saw the scars that ran diagonally across her lips. Her sharp features were softened by her singing. When he was close enough, the light caught him. One of the little ones saw Bog at that moment. An adorable goblin smile broke across its small face as it cooed, arms stretched out toward him. 

Bog laughed gently, coming closer. Marianne jumped slightly at the sound of his deep laughter. She turned to see him. Her blood suddenly rushed heatedly through her body, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. His dark hair was wild from his flight over to the Dark Forest, his cheeks flush from the wind. Bog dropped down next to her. He reached out to lift up the goblin child who wrapped chubby arms around his neck. Bog's sky-blue eyes tenderly gazed at her, that smile of his making her heart race. Marianne stumbled in her singing and her dark eyes caught what little light there was in the room and sparkled. “Bog.” 

She said his name in a whisper that moved like a caress over his senses. That was about the time that Stuff and Thang quietly walked into the throne room. Stuff cleared her throat. “My lady, we came to pick the babies up.” Marianne nodded, lifting up the smallest of the four. 

“Thank you for letting me spend time with them.” Stuff and Thang both looked embarrassed that their queen would thank them. They nodded a greeting to Bog, who grinned, handing off the gurgling babe. Soon enough they were alone. 

Bog took her hand, pulling her to her feet before leading her to her throne. The wooden throne shone in the dim light, highly polished dark wood carved in an intricate design of twisted vines. It was wide enough to accommodate them both. Bog sat, pulling her onto his lap. She blushed, moving willingly onto his lap. She loved him with all her heart, but there was always a small, dark part of her that worried. 

She was not a fairy, but a damaged goblin queen, missing an arm and wings, and her face was scarred. While she loved him deeply, she still worried that the day would come when this spell would break. Bog would realize he could have more, better than a broken goblin, that he could love something more beautiful than a hideous goblin. Bog stroked the back of his fingers along her cheek. He was fully aware of her fear and her insecurities, but his love never wavered in the months that had followed. Marianne pressed her lips together shyly. “I didn't know you were coming.” 

Bog pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her snugly. He pulled her cloak back just enough to expose the shoulder of her missing arm, kissing her shoulder tenderly. Bog would spend the rest of his life making himself worthy of her, convincing her of the depth of his love for her. She laid her head against his shoulder as he stoked his fingers along her arm. “I couldn't stand another day not being with you. So I took off. I told the fairy council and my mother how things were going to be. Besides, I have something I need to talk to you about...” 

Marianne moved to look into his clear blue eyes. “Bog...” 

He kissed her softly, pressing his lips to hers. She melted against him. When he opened his mouth, brushing his tongue against her soft lips, she responded in kind. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance, to stroke softly. He purred in the back of his throat, feeling the wicked edges of her fangs. He reached up to cup the side of her slender neck. His thumb brushed against her cheek as their breaths coiled together. He parted from her mouth just long enough to whisper. “I will fight for you. I will always fight for you.” 

“I will fight for you too, Bog.” Her smile was tender. Bog stroked his fingers along the scars across her lips. “I was hoping I could ask you something.” 

She tilted her head, her dark eyes curious and perhaps a little apprehensive. “What is it?” 

Bog tightened his grip on her. He was terrified that he might cross a line that would ruin everything, but he loved her and he could not imagine his life without her. 

He buried his face against her neck. He held her securely as he whispered. “Will you marry me?” 

Marianne startled him as she pushed away getting to her feet. “What?” 

Bog stood, fumbling with a bag on his belt. He pulled out a ring. The dim light caught the silver of it, glinting and obvious to her sharp eyes. She could see the twisted metal resembled vines, thorns that held a stone of blue, the color of the moon. “I want you to be with me always, Marianne, for all the days of our lives.” 

“But Bog...”She dropped her head, stepping away. “I...: 

He grabbed her hand. “Do you love me?” 

She stared at his hands holding her one hand. Her eyes moved to meet his. There was so much pain and hope in them as she whispered. “I do love you.” 

Bog smiled, his blue eyes soft, loving. “Then be my wife.” 

She pressed her lips together, pinpricks of tears in her eyes as she squeezed with her one long fingered hand, she would not let love escape because of her own foolishness, her insecurities would not take this from her. 

“Yes. I will marry you, Bog.” 

Bog trembled ever so slightly as he slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into his arms with a laugh of pure joy.


End file.
